


One of These Days

by Skayt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Friendship, Team Free Will
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Castiel n'était pas immortel. Il ne l'avait jamais été. On peut tuer un ange, après tout... </p>
            </blockquote>





	One of These Days

Dean et Sam. Sam et Dean.  
On pensait souvent que Sam et Dean étaient indissociables.  
Ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils passaient leur temps à se décevoir l'un l'autre ; à se trahir l'un l'autre ; à s'abandonner l'un l'autre.

Personne ne décevait plus Sam que Dean (excepté leur père).  
Personne ne décevait plus Dean que Sam (excepté Dean).

Depuis peu, même si « peu » était ici un critère bien relatif, quelques personnes s'invitaient dans cette opération.  
Castiel notamment.  
Et Castiel aussi les décevait.  
Surtout Dean.

Castiel était un ange un peu trop humain... et un humain beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop ange !

Car Castiel voulait sauver les humains.  
Il les aimait, les chérissait de tout son être et pensait que ces derniers méritaient d'être sauvés.  
Il n'avait pas encore dû comprendre que les pires ennemis des hommes était les hommes eux-mêmes.

Les frères Winchester avait fini par l'adopter.  
Même s'ils n'en savaient rien.  
Ni Sam, ni Dean, ni Castiel.  
Parce que c'était comme ça et pas autrement.  
C'était comme ça et personne ne pouvait rien y changer !  
Non qu'ils le veuillent, d'ailleurs !  
De toutes façons... ils ne pouvaient pas le vouloir vu qu'ils n'en savaient rien.  
Logique, n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel leur sauvait les fesses.  
Souvent.  
« Je sauve aussi le reste, Dean », souvent aussi.

Un peu moins, cependant, depuis qu'il était humain et qu'il ne pouvait plus se téléporter à sa guise.  
Ou transplaner.  
Ou voler.  
Qu'importait, finalement comment ça s'appelait : le fait étant qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire, point barre.  
Et il s'avérait plutôt difficile d'aider qui que ce soit lorsque l'on arrivait après la bataille.  
Littéralement après la bataille !

Sam et Dean, surtout Dean, auraient pu se douter que l'ange, qui n'était plus un ange, était important dans leur vie.  
Ils auraient même dû !  
Pourquoi, sinon, auraient-ils été aussi soulagés de savoir que Castiel arrivait seulement quand tout se terminait ?  
Pourquoi riaient-ils presque de bon cœur quand ils le voyaient froncer les sourcils et exposer son mécontentement ?

Castiel n'était pas immortel.  
Il ne l'avait jamais été.  
On peut tuer un ange, après tout...

C'est juste que, maintenant, le tuer devenait d'autant plus facile.  
Un rien tuait un humain.  
Même l'immatériel.  
Surtout l'immatériel.  
Il n'y a rien de plus mortel que le temps qui passe.  
Et il passe vite, cet enfoiré !

Lucifer n'aurait jamais dû se rebeller contre son père, contre ses paires.  
Il n'aurait jamais dû chuter.  
Il aurait attendu quelques millénaires qu'il aurait pu voir la fierté du paternel disparaître.  
Nul besoin de tomber en disgrâce quand on pouvait laisser le temps faire son œuvre.  
Le temps démultipliait peut-être les hommes... mais le temps leur donnait aussi des armes sans cesse plus destructrices et meurtrières !  
Un peu d'attente (qu'est-ce que quelques millénaires pour un archange?) et tout serait retourné à la normale.

Les deux frères, en train de se battre dos à dos, savaient que quelqu'un venait d'arriver... et que cette personne était venue leur prêter main forte.  
Ils ne cherchèrent pas à voir de qui il s'agissait.  
Ils pouvaient très bien s'occuper de ça après, quand tout se terminerait, quand tout serait réglé, quand ces monstres seraient éliminés !

* * *

Le corps sans vie qui gisait à même le sol figea les deux Winchester.  
Autant Sam que Dean.  
Autant Dean que Sam.

Ses os étaient brisés.  
Dans le sens le plus élémentaire de « briser ».  
Sa gorge étant grande ouverte, béante, rouge de sang.  
Sa nuque brisée.  
Ses yeux grands ouverts.  
Mort.  
On ne peut plus mort.

\- Non, souffla Dean, amoché mais nettement moins.  
\- Dean, arrêta Sam, le retenant au niveau des coudes. Dean !

L'aîné voulait aller le voir.  
Une infime partie de son être espérait encore.  
Comme si le troisième individu avait la moindre chance d'être encore en vie.  
Nope.  
Pas la moindre.  
Zéro.  
Nada.  
Impossible.  
Niet !  
Et pourtant.... impossible était possible dans la vie des Winchester.  
Alors pourquoi pas cette fois ?

\- On lui avait dis de pas venir, bordel ! Hurla Dean, shootant dans la première chose qui rencontra le bout de sa chaussure (chose qui se trouva être une main coupée... bon appétit bien sûr!).  
  
Sam soupira.  
Oui, ils le lui avaient dit... mais depuis quand les écoutait-on ?

\- C'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai. C'EST PAS VRAI ! Pestait l'aîné, la tête entre les mains. La prochaine fois j'vais les tuer moi-même ! Ca leur évitera ces putains de souffrances inutiles !  
\- Dean...

Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère se mettait dans pareil état.  
Certes, c'était là une perte tragique... en plus d'être bien inutile... mais ce n'était pas la première fois que ça leur arrivait...  
Et, malheureusement, certainement pas la dernière non plus.

Les gens semblaient parfois avoir bien du mal à comprendre la dangerosité de leur boulot de chasseurs.  
Les prendre pour des gloglos sortis d'un asile de fou.  
Ils l'étaient, d'une certaine manière...  
Ça n'empêchait pas leur boulot d'être réellement dangereux et mortel.

\- Pourquoi faut toujours qu'ils en fassent qu'à leur tête, hein ! T'as beau leur dire que c'est dangereux, que c'est mortel, que c'est un monstre à l'état de monstre et non une façon de parler... MAIS NON ! NOOOON ! Il faut encore que ces crétins viennent faire mumuse dans nos pattes pour se faire zigouiller ! Et qui c'est qui doit nettoyer après pour pas se faire arrêter pour meurtres ? C'EST NOUS !  
\- Dean... arrête... t'en penses pas un mot, d'tout ça.

Dean fit un quart de tour.  
Foudroya son petit frère du regard.

\- J'en pense pas un mot, Sam ? Répéta-t-il, désignant le corps mutilé près d'eux. Je t'assure que je pense chacun des mots qui sortent de ma putain de bouche !

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, Sam soupira.  
OK.  
Ils étaient dans une des phases « je vais zigouiller chaque personne que j'ai pour but de sauver histoire qu'ils se fassent pas zigouiller avant que j'ai pu les sauver » de Dean.  
C'était pas la phase que Sam préférait.  
Loin de là.

\- Dean... tais-toi, implora son frère.  
\- Je me tairais quand je serais mort, égorgé et les tripes à l'air comme cet idiot !

C'était pas gagné.  
  
Enfin... peut-être bien que si, finalement.  
Dean venait de se taire.  
Comme ça.  
Sans prévenir.  
C'était étrange. Vraiment très étrange.

Curieux de savoir ce qui avait ainsi pu clouer le bec de son frère on ne peut plus furax, Sam se tourna vers l'entrée du vieil hangar dans lequel ils venaient de se battre.  
Il comprit.

\- Cas... murmura-t-il.

Et tandis que Samuel murmurait ces trois petites lettres...  
Dean se précipita sur l'ange (pas ange mais il le resterait toujours un peu quand même).  
Il le prit dans les bras. Le serra. L'étouffa.

\- Dean, je... je ne peux plus respirer convenablement.  
\- Les gens qui ne savent plus respirer n'utilisent pas des mots à la con comme « convenablement », ricana Dean, relâchant un peu son étreinte.  
\- Mais je pouvais encore respirer, argua Castiel. Si je ne savais plus du tout respirer, je serais mort.

Évidemment.  
Ce qu'il pouvait être bête, Dean, des fois !


End file.
